deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Armando
Jacqueline Armando is the daughter of Wheeljack and Godot. Backstory A human-sized cybertronian created by the Autobot scientist Wheeljack as a less than successful attempt to replicate the "Brainmaster" system of the individuals that saved his life long ago. Using a DNA scan of a prosecutor he helped out after his car broke down, he created a central component for the Brainmaster, but forgot to make the necessary connections that allow the larger shell to interface with the main body. With the help of Swerve and input from Spike Witwicky, he raised Jacqueline as a daughter until they finally left the care of the Autobots to open up their own business to keep themselves busy and offer assistance to humans and injured cybertronians in any way they could. Personality Jacqueline has all the skill of an inventor and programmer, yet all the mannerisms of a kindly but mischievous witch, delighting themselves in creating machines that cause people to marvel and wince as they try to discern what it's doing. They're generally rather personable and friendly, but tend to get easily frustrated if interrupted during their work. They have a lingering feeling of inadequacy given the knowledge they have of their intended origin, but thanks to the emotional support of the Autobots and their human allies as they were growing up, Jacqueline is mostly over that hurdle. Abilities Jacqueline's major abilities are their skills as a mechanic and fledging scientist, and their biology as a cybertronian. Being taught by some of the greater scientists among the earthbound Autobots, they have an impressive knowledge of machines in both designing them and producing them. Although much like their creator's run of luck, Jacqueline's machines don't always go as planned. They also possess the ability to reconfigure their extremities to a certain extent, letting them keep a set of tools literally in-hand, glide about on a pair of wheels without much trouble, interface with electronics discretely, and in a dire situation provide some combat support. In addition, while it makes wounds harder to heal normally, Jacqueline's body can be repaired if damaged, but a piercing blow to the head or center of their chest is likely to be fatal all the same. Relationships Wheeljack Jacqueline looks up to Wheeljack fondly, and developed a love for cars similar to his preferred alt-mode because they loved it when he took them on drives. The two keep in contact fairly frequently, and though in retrospect they can admit he was kiiiind of reckless, they love spending time with him and comparing notes about obtuse creations. Godot Jacqueline learned of their DNA template after discovering a couple online articles about him and showing them to Wheeljack. Not seeing a reason to keep any of it a secret, he told them what he learned about Godot during their brief talk together. Though they understand calling him a father is very dubious, they hope to meet him in person one day. They also seemed to inherit his love of freshly-brewed coffee. Trivia self-explanatory Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females Category:Enbies